Apocalypse: The Zombie Chronicles
by BecauseShewasBORED
Summary: Some of your  my  favorite wrestlers have run into a small problem, and have decided to share their knowledge with the world. Read at your own discretion.


**_A/N_**_ **Hey peeps. Yes, I'm still alive. Yeah, I know you were'nt asking, but I'm sharing anyway. So, I actually try to update every saturday (emphasis on 'try') but this hit me and I really wanted to post it now for some reason. May or may not be a chapter story (most likely will be) and will probably have sequels. Oh the agony. **_

_**Warning; _**_**So yeah, I'm actaully not to sure about this story yet. Matt and Jeff are bad enough, but Jay and Adam are even worse. I havn't PLANNED any sex or whatnot, but just so you know, it will probably come up later. So in that case, I'll just go chapter by chapter. So, mildly graphic violence and gore for this chapter, a small dose of stupidity, mentions of death and some swearing. Honorary warnings include possible (highly likely) slash and graphic sex scenes later in the story.**_**_**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hi! Me and my friends recently ran into some undead (lol) problems, so I thought I'd share our newly aquired expertise with the world in case ya' all run inti the same trouble ^^<em>

_First of all, always be alert._

"Why are we doing this again?" asked a very sleepy Matt Hardy, blinking in the weak hardware store light.

Jeff didn't answer as he continued to scan the isle headings, looking for god knows what.

Matt clicked his tongue in annoyance, reaching out to smack his brother, "Seriously, this is stu-"

"YAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The brothers looked up at the screech, turning just in time to be speared to the ground by what apeared to be a flying mass of golden blond hair and Mickey Mouse pajammas.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Jeff, trying to wriggle out of the heap they'd fallen nto.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

The long, ominous humming had Jeff freezing, looking at Matt in fear. Matt raised his head to get a look, and imediatly wished he hadn't.

Shuffling toward them, one leg bent at an unatural angle, was what Matt could only call a zombie, despite the apparent impossibiity. Tattered bits of flesh hung from its bones, which where exposed in some places, raw, bloody fluids streamng from the tears.

Biting back a scream, Matt reached out, pulling Jeff close.

"Shit," exclaimed the mass of blond hair and pajammas beside them, sitting up and rubbing its head, face srunched up in discomfort. Jeff gasped.

"Adam?" he creid, eyes wide.

The zombie imediatly turned toward them, eyeless sockets zoning in on them. Its shuffling speeded up, limping toward them at a rapid pace.

_"Shit."_ growled Adam again, looking up over the shelves.

"Adam...? Whats- holy shit," said a new voice.

Adam lurched to his feet, screaming, "Jay _NO!"_

Jay -who had appeared at the end of the isle, just behind the zombie- stood, staring at the creature, shock on his features as it slowly turned to him, eyeless sockets seeping blood as its head cocked at an akward angle.

"Hmmmmm..." it hummed hungrily, shuffling toward the blond, who remained frozen. Jeff and Matt looked around frantically for something to fix this, but before either of them could do or say anthing, there was a feirce growl, followed by a sickening thunk.

Looking up, they blinked as Adam panted, arm still extended from throwing the peice of pipe that now lay on the other side of the zombie, its head seared on its length. The zombie's body teetered for a moment, then fell with a sloppy thud, making Jeff cringe.

Jay stood there, looking dazed, blood and fluids splattered on his face. He loked up as Adam walked over to him, blinking in shock. The smaller blond was shaking, his hands fussing with the hem of his shirt as his eyes stayed fixed on the rancid corpse at his feet.

"Well, I guess we know what happened to Terri now..." Jay murmered, trailing of with a little laugh that bordered on hysterical.

Adam said nothing, just reached out and pulled his brother into his arms, pulling him tight against him and burying his face in his blond locks.

Breathing deeply as Jay shook and clutched him even closer, Adam locked eyes with Matt, who was helping a visibly shaken Jeff to his feet. There was a moment of understanding between the two, a silent comunication.

Adam sqeezed Jay hard, drawing in his scent to reasure himself before pulling back, glancing at the corpse on last time before grabbing Jays hand and pulling him toward Matt, picking up a coil of rope on the way. Jay blinked.

"Whats that for?" the other blond asked, latching onto something to distract himself even as he kept a death grip on his brothers hand.

Adam smiled at him, tugging him along, Matt and Jeff falling in behind, "Supplies. We're not gonna get caught off guard gain."

There was certain hardness in his voice when he said it, something that had Jeff and Jay sharing a worried look and Matt nodding his respect. The older Hardy looked at the blond, a smirk working its way into his usually impassive face. Adam grinned back, leaving their younger siblings looking at each other in confusion.

"Axes and chainsaws?" said Matt, scanning the isles and keeping Jeff close.

Adam nodded, chuckling darkly, "Damn right. We've got things to protect," Jay scoffed when Adam shot him a tender look, but sqeezed his brothers hand and allowd the other to pull him closer, trusting him with his life more than ever before.


End file.
